


I Want You

by PhoenixCreates



Series: Klance One Shots (PhoenixCreates) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by "I Want You - Klance Animatic" by Scoff Sco, M/M, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCreates/pseuds/PhoenixCreates
Summary: Lance awoke in the middle of the night.He had a dream he kept going back to, playing like a recording over and over again. It didn't make any sense. It was him and the red paladin, Keith Kogane.





	I Want You

Lance awoke in the middle of the night.

He had a dream he kept going back to, playing like a recording over and over again. It didn't make any sense. It was him and the red paladin, Keith Kogane.

Lance was at a bar on Earth, down the bar Keith was also there. He was drinking a drink Lance didn't know. Lance noticed him and asked if he wanted to move over to a seat next to him. Keith blushed, trying to decide if he should or not. Keith put his head down and blushed harder, he turned his head and glanced to his motorcycle in the window outside. He looked back over to Lance, who was laughing and blushing a soft pink. Lance felt his phone start to ring. He takes it out of his pocket and answers the phone. He gets up and starts to walk away, as he approached the door he turned around and waved bye to Keith.

A week or two later Lance walks past the same bar. He's listening to music on his phone. He looks into the window of the bar and see's Keith. Keith looks over at the right time to see Lance outside. They both blush and smile. Lance laughs and waves to him before he continues to walk. 

Lance was sleeping peacefully, dreaming. Keith was wide awake, thoughts running though his head. Keith has eventually fallen asleep. A dream began to form of Keith and Lance running into each other's arms. Hugging and embracing each other.

Then both Keith and Lance woke up.

Sometime later, Keith is back at the bar again. Lance saw and as he opened the door he yelled, "Hey!" He pushed and budged people out of his way to get to Keith. When he got over to him they spoke, soon Lance took charge and grabbed Keith's hand. He interlocked his and Keith's hands together, Keith was shocked he would make a move and jumped at the action. Finally Keith got up, letting Lance take him over to the dance floor.

After that night they exchanged phone numbers, and spent more time together. One night Keith was over at Lance's house, they had a fun night together (if you know what I mean ;) ). Sometime the next morning Keith woke up before Lance. He looked over to Lance then decided to leave. He got his pants on and put his shirt on. He put his boots on and was on his way to the door. When he got the door he couldn't get himself to open the door. Lance awoke and noticed Keith was gone, he walked out to the kitchen and saw Keith at the door. Lance became upset. Keith was crying already but cried a bit more hearing Lance become so mad. Lance was crying now, he walked over to Keith and shoved him, yelling at him. Keith just stood there crying and in shock. Lance walked past him and to the door, crying even harder. He opened the door about to walk out, but stopped crying and sighed quietly to himself. He slammed the door shut. Keith was crying even harder and couldn't even look towards the door. Lance walked up behind Keith and surprised him by hugging his shoulders. Keith folded his arms, but forgave Keith.

Soon they were out at the park, swinging the swing of a swing set, going down slides together. They spent nearly every day together, watching scary movies and cuddling on the couch. One day they were walking in town when Keith dragged Lance over to a Tattoo parlor. Keith made Lance get his first, a sun on his ring finger. Then it was Keith's turn, a moon on his ring finger.

Lance was still playing the dream in his head. He felt happy reliving the dream, but didn't quite understand it. He then got up and ran to Keith's room. Keith hand was out and he noticed a faded crescent moon. Lance blinked and the moon was gone. Lance look at his own hand and saw that the same thing happened to him but with a sun. Lance began to cry, finally realizing what the dream meant and ho it may never happen. He walked back to his room and fell asleep again.

The next morning Keith awoke. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the dining room. Hunk was of course was already there and setting out the food goo he prepared for us all. Allura, Coran, Shiro, and Pidge were all there. The only one who wasn't was... Lance.

"Where's Lance?" Keith asked the group.

"I think he is still sleeping. He was up late last night helping me beat a level on our game." Pidge responded.

"Oh." Was all Keith could say.

Everyone sat down in there spots and ate breakfast. Lance still didn't come. Allura said that he may need a day to himself so they all let him be. Keith wanted to see Lance but trusted that he was alright. The next day the morning want the same, Lance didn't show up.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get him to come out." Pidge announced.

"No!" Keith yelled, "I mean... I want to see him. I know he'll probably respond to me."

"Keith is right Pidge, I say let him go." Shiro responded.

Pidge thought for a moment, "Alright. Just make sure to try and get him to come out and eat, got it."

"Got it, thank you Pidge." Keith said.

Keith got up and walked through the hallways tell he got to Lance's room. He knocked, "Hey Lance, it's a... it's Keith... may I come in?" After he said that he heard shuffling and the door slid open to reveal a tear stained faced Lance with ruffled hair and unkempt skin, which is surprising for Lance since he cared so much about skin care.

Keith had begun to worry, even more than he was previously. "Lance, are you okay?"

Lance didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. So instead he decided to hug the red paladin in front of him. Keith was a bit surprised, it's not very often Lance hugged him. He didn't take any time to think about it before he hugged him back though.

They stayed like this for a bit. Keith could feel his crop top jacket and black t-shirt becoming wet from tears that Lance is letting out. Lance now can't stop the tears and the cries. Keith peacefully shush him as he tries to move Lance back into his room.

Lance still hugs Keith as he moves him into his room. Lance never knew Keith was such an amazing huger tell now. He disregards the thought quickly as Keith is trying to speak to him. Lance looks at Keith. His purple eye looking back at him in worry. His black mullet his a tad messy, which is weird for Keith. He sees the tear stain he made on the others jacket.

"Lance." Keith says quietly. It almost startles Lance, since he's so use to Keith yelling at him or the both of them arguing over something stupid Lance has said or did. Lance looks up into the purple eyes of the red paladin.

Purple.

Purple was such a nice color.

Keith let go of Lance. Lance quickly wanted to grab Keith again and gain the warmth that he provided, the feeling of being safe in his arms, the feeling of meaning. He didn't though. He watched him walk over to his bed and sit down. Keith looked back to Lance and gestured for Lance to come over.

Lance walked over to Keith. "Sit.", he said, his voice flowing over Lance like a soothing chill. He did as he was told and sat on his bed next to Keith. Lance knew he was starting to fall for the other paladin but never wanted to admit to himself.

After sitting there for a few moments Keith finally spoke up, "I'm not gonna as you what's wrong, because I think I may know why." Keith looked over to Lance, seeing that Lance was now looking at him as well.

"You... Did you have that dream too?" Lance asked almost starting to cry again. He help them back though. Keith nodded his head.

"I want you."

Lance couldn't hold himself back anymore, he practically tackled Keith on his bed. Once Keith back had fully hit the bed Lance pressed his lips to the other paladins. Keith didn't push him away at all, but tried to pull him closer to him. Soon they both needed air and pulled apart. Breathing hard Lance got four words out in between gasps of air. "I want you too."


End file.
